creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Tod eines Pfaffen
Ich schreibe! Ja tatsächlich, ich schreibe! Die Frage ist nur, wie lange werde ich noch schreiben können? Wie lange, bis ich wieder in diesen dunklen Dämmerschlaf verfalle, der mich nicht mehr loslassen will? Diese verschwommene Wahrnehmung, die mich meine Handlungen nicht klar sehen lässt. Bis dieses Etwas mich wieder zu sich holt. Ich will nicht zurück! ICH WILL NICHT ZURÜCK! Entschuldigt bitte diesen Ausbruch, meine hochverehrten Leser. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich doch noch die Chance bekomme, meine Geschichte nieder zu schreiben. Aber ich muss mich beeilen, denn ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch in der Lage dazu bin. Fangen wir mit einer kleinen Fragerunde an. Glaubst du an Gott? Sollte die Antwort auf diese Frage für dich ja sein, dann empfehle ich dir die Lektüre jetzt abzubrechen. Ehrlich! Denn alles, was ich von jetzt ab beschreiben werde, sind Ereignisse aus meinem Leben, die mich dazu brachten, zu erkennen, dass es keinen Gott gibt. Es begann etwa, als ich 10 war. Ja, das müsste stimmen. Ich lebte auf dem Dorf. Es war nicht unzivilisiert, oder gar hinterwäldlerisch dort. Nein im Gegenteil, wir waren eine sehr fortschrittliche Gemeinde. Selbst meine Großmutter hatte schon das Internet entdeckt. Wie dem auch sei waren wir in einem einzigen Punkt nicht so fortschrittlich. Denn jeder in meinem Heimatdorf war gottesfromm bis zum Scheitel. Wenn ich nur an die endlosen Stunden des Betens mit meiner Großmutter, an die Gottesdienste und die Hochämter denke, dann möchte ich mir am liebsten die Innereien aus dem Körper kotzen. Wir hatten natürlich eine Kirche und natürlich musste auch ich als braver kleiner Katholik, die achso heilige Kommunion empfangen. Danach zwangen mich meine Eltern Messdiener zu werden. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle noch einmal warnen, dass die weitere Lektüre nicht unbedingt für jedermann geeignet ist. Ich will nicht sagen: "Es wird gruselig, also macht den Tab zu", oder "Diese Geschichte ist nichts für schwache Nerven", das ist viel zu Effekt heischend und würde eher das Gegenteil bewirken. Nicht wahr? Also möchte ich ganz objektiv sagen: Das nun folgende ist nicht schön! Es ist meine persönliche Verarbeitung von Dingen, die wirklich niemandem passieren sollten. Jeder mag das sehen wie er will, aber ich finde sie traurig, erschreckend, abstoßend und desillusionierend. Auf der anderen Seite hat all das mir die Augen geöffnet. Wer bis hier her gelesen hat wird wohl auch noch weiter lesen. Ich habe euch aufgeklärt, über das was folgt, also können wir nun fortfahren. Wir waren etwa zwanzig Kinder bei den Messdienern. Sechzehn Jungen und vier Mädchen. Ich weis noch, dass ich in eines der Mädchen furchtbar verknallt war, aber ich erinnere mich nicht an ihren Namen. Es hat anfangs wirklich Spaß gemacht. Wir unternahmen Ausflüge, gingen Zelten, grillten. Und dann von einem Tag auf den anderen machte es niemandem mehr Spaß. Nein das stimmt nicht. Einem machte es Spaß. Unserer Gemeinde war ein neuer Priester zugeteilt worden. Ein alter Pfaffe, der ...wie drücke ich es aus ohne gegen die Richtlinien der Community zu verstoßen?... mehr Nächstenliebe für uns übrig hatte, als gut für uns war. Wir hatten furchtbare Angst vor ihm. Dazu war er noch ziemlich den alten Methoden zugetan und prügelte uns, wenn wir uns verweigerten. Den Eltern erzählte er dann immer, wir hätten uns beim Spielen hingelegt, oder wären beim Zelten von einem Baum gefallen etc. Kurzum es war schrecklich und meine Psyche litt sehr darunter. Wir hatten zu große Angst, um unseren Eltern etwas zu erzählen, wir dachten er prügelt uns tot. Und so fügten wir uns. Über vier lange Jahre hinweg. Nun ist es aber so, dass eine junge Psyche, die solchen Umständen ausgesetzt ist sich nicht normal entwickeln kann. Sie wird verformt, eine Perversion dessen wie sie eigentlich sein sollte. Ein kümmerlicher Überrest. Und so redeten wir bald darüber den alten Priester zu töten. Wir malten uns die blutigsten Pläne aus. Ihn in der Kirche auf dem Altar ausweiden. Ihn wie Jesus an ein Kreuz nageln. Ihm den Hals aufschneiden und mit dem Messkelch sein Blut auffangen. Die Fantasien wurden grausamer, meine Seele immer verkümmerter. Doch außer mir war niemand bereit es durch zu ziehen. Darüber reden okay, aber ihn wirklich umbringen? Da zogen die anderen den Schwanz ein, wie die Feiglinge, die sie immer waren. Alleine aber würde ich es nicht schaffen. Also musste ich meinen Plan vorläufig auf Eis legen. Als ich 15 war konnte ich meine Eltern endlich überreden aus den Messdienern aus zu treten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich schon vollkommen isoliert. Ich redete kaum mit jemandem und verließ mein Zimmer tagsüber nur zum Essen und für die Schule. Nachts schlich ich mich aus dem Haus und wanderte über die dunklen Felder und durch die Wäldchen, die das Dorf säumten. Meine nächtlichen Spaziergänge waren das einzige, was mir noch blieb, um mich zu entspannen, denn schlafen konnte ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr richtig. Tagsüber verbrachte ich immer mehr Zeit im Internet. Ich begann mich für das Okkulte zu interessieren. Ich durchforstete das Netzt und stieß dabei auf zahlreiche finstere Rituale und anderen okkulten Schwachsinn. Eines Nachts dann war es wieder soweit meine Übermüdung hatte die Oberhand gegen meinen eisernen Willen gewonnen und ich schlief an meinem Schreibtisch ein. Ich träumte. Das kannte ich schon. Albträume hatte ich zur genüge. Ich stand in einem schwarzen Raum und vor mir schwebte ein gewaltiges Zeichen aus Flammen. Es sah ein wenig aus wie ein Pentagram, allerdings waren da noch zahlreiche Dreiecke und Kreise. Ich hörte eine Stimme die mir ins Ohr flüsterte "Dies ist das Zeichen, dass dich schützt. Dies ist das Zeichen, dass dir nüüützt". Es war ein Singsang, der sich immer wieder wiederholte. "Schneid es nur in dein Fleisch und helfen werd ich dir sogleich". Ich wollte mich abwenden und drehte mich um. Hinter mir stand die Quelle des Singsangs. Ein Wesen mit langen Ziegenhörnern und wahnsinnigen, roten Augen. Sein ganzer Unterkiefer fehlte und seine Zunge hing fast bis auf den Boden herab. "Schenkst du deine Seele mir, verspreche ich zu helfen dir". Sang es vor sich hin. "Und nun gib acht, bald bist du wach.", kreischte es und ich fuhr schreiend aus meinem Traum. Ich saß nun kerzengerade vor meinem Schreibtisch und war schweißgebadet. In den nächsten Tagen ging mir das Zeichen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich malte es überall hin und bald waren alle meine Schulsachen voll mit dem seltsamen Symbol. Auf Fragen, was es bedeutet reagierte ich gereizt und ungehalten. Meine Entscheidung fiel, als mich meine Eltern zwangen mit ihnen in die Osternachtsmesse zu gehen. Ich war seit Jahren nicht mehr in der Kirche gewesen, weswegen meine Eltern sehr besorgt um mein Seelenheil waren. Sie schleppten mich also mit. Doch als der Priester schließlich anfing, seine Predigt über Nächstenliebe und Gerechtigkeit zu halten, konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich stand auf und stürmte aus der Kirche. Ich rannte nach Hause und griff mir das erste Messer, das ich finden konnte. Ich rammte es mir in den Arm und begann, das Zeichen zu ziehen. Als ich fertig war, klopfte es an meiner Tür. Ich erschrak furchtbar, doch es waren nur meine Eltern. Ich sagte ihnen, sie sollen draußen bleiben. Ich spürte eine merkwürdige Müdigkeit. Ganz anders als sonst. Einladend, warm. Ich legte mich in mein Bett und fühlte mich geborgen. Ich schlief sofort ein. Als ich aufwachte, schien die Sonne mir direkt ins Gesicht. Ich hatte lange geschlafen. Ich stand auf, betrachtete mich im Spiegel an meinem Kleiderschrank und schrie. Ich war von oben bis unten mit einer roten Substanz besudelt, die mich erschreckend an Blut errinerte. Ich musste wohl etwas tiefer geschnitten haben als eigentlich beabsichtigt. Ich stopfte meine Klamotten in einen Müllsack und band ihn zu. Dannach schlich ich ins Badezimmer, um ausgiebig zu duschen. Als ich fertig geduscht und umgezogen war, stieg ich die Treppe hinunter, um mir etwas zu essen zu machen. Niemand war zuhause. Seltsam, normalerweise war zumindest meine Mutter zuhause. Ich hörte von draußen einen merkwürdigen Krach und öffnete die Haustür. Ich sah, dass sich eine Menschentraube vor der Kirche versammelt hatte und Polizisten den Eingang abgesperrt hatten. Dann sah ich meine Eltern zurück kommen. Sie waren kreidebleich. "Was ist passiert", fragte ich sie. "Jemand hat Pastor ********* ermordet", schluchzte meine Mutter. "Frau ******** hat ihn heute morgen auf dem Alter liegend gefunden", fügte mein Vater hinzu "Sie sagt er sei übel zugerichtet und man hat ihm irgendein Zeichen in die Brust geschnitten." Unwillkürlich packte ich meinen Arm, der von einem Ärmel meines Shirts bedeckt wurde. Ich nickte nur, drehte mich auf der Stelle um und sagte: "Frohe Ostern.". Mir war natürlich klar, dass das Blut auf meiner Kleidung nicht mein eigenes gewesen war. Ich verbrannte die Klamotten heimlich im Wald und trug nur noch langärmlige Shirts und Hemden. Seitdem begannen die Aussetzer. Ganze Stunden verbrachte ich auf Wände starrend, bis ich irgendwann merkte, was ich da eigentlich tat. Ich ging spazieren, um mich aufeinmal an einem vollkommen anderen Ort wiederzufinden. Zuerst waren es nur Minuten, später Stunden und dann ganze Tage. Ich war wie fremdgesteuert. Mehr als einmal fand ich Blutflecken auf meiner Kleidung, nachdem ich wieder zu mir kam. Irgendwann war ich endlich alt genug um meine Heimat zu verlassen. Ich ging von einem Tag auf den anderen und verabschiedete mich von niemandem. Das Zeichen in meinem Arm war längst vernarbt. Der Mord so gut wie vergessen. Und seitdem erinnere ich mich an nichts mehr. Ich weis nur, dass ich jetzt wieder bei Bewusstsein bin, dass ich vor irgendeinem Computer sitze, mich in diesem Forum angemeldet habe, meine Geschichte niederschreibe und das es bald wiederkommen wird. Ich habe Angst Ich höre es schon. Ich höre es wieder singen.... Mein Spiegelbild.... Wo ist mein Kiefer.....Ich will nicht.. +++Kindlein Kindlein gebt gut acht, was ihr zu euren Wünschen macht+++ +++Denn auch wenn Gott sie nicht mehr stören, gibt es uns die sie erhören+++ +++So macht euch immer eines klar....... manche Wünsche werden wahr!+++ Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Dämonen